


Lovely

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, F/F, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman was at her most beautiful when with child, and L'Arachel would make sure Eirika remembered this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

"A woman is loveliest when with child," she'd always heard people say, but Eirika still wasn't sure if she felt that to be the truth. She certainly didn't feel unattractive or unhappy, but she could do without the backaches, the sore, swollen ankles and the lack of comfortable sleeping positions due to her increased size.

She still couldn't believe L'Arachel had managed it. When they were first engaged L'Arachel would make comments about Eirika carrying her child, but she'd never imagined there was actually a _way_ for it to happen. Magic, the healers had said, pure and simple. Of course there were worries in the beginning-would it take? Would the spell cause complications with Eirika's health? Would the child develop properly?

But here she was, eight months pregnant with a perfectly healthy baby while being the picture of health herself.

"I'm back, Eirika! Sorry that meeting took so long, I do hope you haven't been terribly lonely." L'Arachel's voice caught her ears before L'Arachel herself even stepped into the room, wearing her business robes and carrying a tome. Lately L'Arachel had been trying her best to weasel her way out of most meetings to spend time with her wife, but this one was too important for her to miss.

"Welcome back." Eirika smiled and tried to stand up to greet her; no easy task given her current size. L'Arachel set the tome down and immediately rushed over, gently nudging her back into her reclining position.

"No no, you mustn't exert yourself so! You remember what the healer said," she scolded gently. Eirika rolled her eyes; that was another thing she wasn't so sure about. While she appreciated L'Arachel's concern and care, it often crossed into overprotective territory. Especially recently.

"She said not to do any strenuous work," she said. "Standing up is...well, it's not the same as lifting a crate or practicing swordplay."

"Now, dearest, you're set to give birth to our child in just four short weeks and it's my duty to keep you as comfortable as possible," L'Arachel said, kneeling down to take one of Eirika's feet into her hands. "Are they still sore, love? Would you like me to rub them?"

"A little," Eirika admitted. "I'm at the point where a walk around the courtyard feels like a trek through the mountains."

"Then you just lie back." L'Arachel stood briefly to lean over and kiss her forehead before kneeling again, removing Eirika's slippers and stroking the side of one foot. "I'm going to kiss and caress all your aches away..." As her wife's fingertips began to caress the sole of her foot, Eirika let out a low murmur and closed her eyes. Her feet weren't normally very sensitive, but in the later months of her pregnancy she'd found herself easily aroused by the slightest touch of L'Arachel's, even in places where she'd never considered.

And L'Arachel knew it. She stroked, she caressed, she rubbed until every inch of Eirika's foot had known those touches, then lavished smiliar attention on the other before slowly moving up her ankle, her calf, her knee...

"You are so beautiful," L'Arachel whispered. "So perfect. I never imagined you could be any lovelier until now..." She undid the ties to the robe Eirika wore, letting the garment fall away to expose her large, swollen belly. "Your body has never looked more appealing as it grows and stretches to acomodate our child." She ran her hands over the swell, pressing kisses along the curve until Eirka was panting softly.

"Ooh...L'Arachel, don't stop..."

"I didn't plan on it." L'Arachel moved down again to lick and nuzzle her inner thighs. "Your scent is absolutely intoxicating, my dear. And you're already so wet." She traced a finger up and down Eirika's swollen folds and Eirika couldn't help but cry out.

"More, please..." She felt another kiss to her thigh, a few more strokes before her wife's fingertips were replaced by the gentle press of her lips to her sensitive center followed by the stroke of her tongue. " _Aaah!_ Yes, _yes..._ "

"And your taste," L'Arachel murmured between caresses, the warmth of her breath and the vibrations of her voice only arousing Eirika further. "So sweet. So thick...I love how much more you produce these days, Eirika. So luscious..." L'Arachel's hands moved to gently open her up, kissing her inner lips, dipping her tongue inside before returning to the outer folds.

Eirika suddenly felt a warm, wet sensation against her belly and looked down to find twin trails of milk dribbling from her swollen breasts. It wasn't entirely new, they'd been doing that on and off lately, but for it to happen when she was already this aroused added a new layer of excitement to everything. She grasped one breast, massaging it softly as L'Arachel's lips and tongue continued to cherish her; she placed her other hand on her belly to stabilize herself as the pleasure took her higher and higher.

"You're so perfect," the other woman murmured against her wetness; Eirika barely had time to react before L'Arachel's tongue slid upwards to trace patterns against her painfully sensitive clitoris and the climax _flowered_ , her entire being engulfed in warmth and sweat. And L'Arachel didn't stop there, she kept Eirika going and going until Eirika had to tell her to stop. For several moments she floated somewhere between reality and heaven, panting softly as she waited for her body to calm down.

When she finally drifted back down to Earth, L'Arachel was kissing her way up her belly, resting her cheek against it for a moment before finally moving up to kiss her lips. Eirika returned the kiss sleepily, savoring her own taste on her wife's lips.

"You're too good to me," she murmured. "I can't imagine ever feeling this good again." L'Arachel smiled, sitting down beside her on the divan and snuggling close.

"Nothing's too good for the woman I love. My wife, the mother of my child." She rested a hand on Eirika's stomach, joining the hand that hadn't left since earlier. Their fingers laced together, feeling the occasional movement, and Eirika smiled.

_This woman feels her loveliest when she's with child._ Backaches, swollen ankles and all.


End file.
